Feathers, Notebooks, and Grease
by Literate Society
Summary: Who knew a study group could lead to this? Story told through emails and texts. Destiel Friendship AU
1. Chapter 1

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Study Group

Dear Sam,

I would like to announce that you have been accepted into our study group. We would personally like to thank you for inquiring for the last position into our little study group. As you well know we are a very "popular" group on campus, with so many applicants we've had to become elitist. While I am sure the elitism bothers you as much as it bothers me, it is something we've had to adopt in order to weed out those students who would rather skate by on everybody else's academic rigor. We will meet tomorrow at 5:15 pm in the South Library.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: re: Study Group

Dear Castiel,

Wrong person…I'm not Sam. I'm his older brother Dean. And I don't go to Sam's school. I'm a mechanic. For someone in the best study group on campus you sure don't proof read.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: re: Study Group

Dear Dean,

I was busy sending rejection emails, so excuse me if I messed up one letter. As you might be aware, the letter 's' is right next to the letter 'd' on a keyboard. I am, also, only human, and as such, I'm prone to making mistakes. This is not something to be ridiculed for. I have around one hundred emails to send and Sam's acceptance was in the mid-fifties. If you will excuse me, I have more emails to send.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Study Group

Dear Sam,

I would like to announce that you have been accepted into our study group. We would personally like to thank you for inquiring for the last position into our little study group. As you well know we are a very "popular" group on campus, with so many applicants we've had to become elitist. While I am sure the elitism bothers you as much as it bothers me, it is something we've had to adopt in order to weed out those students who would rather skate by on everybody else's academic rigor. We will meet tomorrow at 5:15 pm in the South Library.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovack

From: SWinchester

Subject: re: Study Group

Dear Castiel,

I got in? Thanks for telling me. I look forward to joining your study group! When I applied I didn't realize it was the most elitist group, but that makes sense now, what with the sign-up sheet and the line. Anyway thanks again for telling me. What are we studying, or is it some sort of meet and great?

-Sam Winchester

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: re: Study Group

Dear Sam,

Yes it is a meet and greet. Did I forget to mention that? If I did forget, sorry about that. I look forward to officially meeting you.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Dear Cas,

So Angel, you sent my brother the email. Nice to see you corrected something.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: none

Dear Dean,

My name is Castiel not _Cas_, and **do not** call me Angel!

Sincerely,

Castiel Novack

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: re: re: none

Dear Cas,

Whatever you say Angel ;)

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Do you even read?!

Dear Dean,

I told you my name is _not_ **Cas** and _do not _call me **Angel**! My friends call me **Castiel**, not Cas and definitely not Angel. I am not a vampire from Joss Whedon's _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ nor am I from the spin-off show _Angel_. And seeing how we "met" because of a mistake we are most definitely not friends.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: re: Do you even read?!

Dear Cas,

You like _Buffy_ and _Angel_? You're cooler than I thought.

-Dean

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: How did you enjoy your first meeting?

Hey Sam,

You seemed to really enjoy yourself at the meeting. I saw you talking to my older brother Gabriel. Are you okay? Sorry about that prank he pulled on you. He's a bit of a trickster. And it's a shame he wastes his talents on, you know…pranks. I also saw you talking to Balthazar, he's a film major, not exactly what you would consider "worthy" of the study group, but he's extremely talented and while we do take someone's major into account, he's been known to change his major from time to time. So beware if you chose him as your study partner. You need someone who will help you study on your own time and you will help them. Our study partner program is one of the main reasons we have become extremely elitist. I also saw you talking to Meg. Be warned, she often skips classes and doesn't take notes, and if she does take notes she's not very good at it. But she's extremely talented as an archeology major. If you want my opinion I would be happy to give you my advice on who you should choose for your study partner.

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

P.S. I would greatly appreciate it if you told your brother to stop contacting me.

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: re: How did you enjoy your first meeting?

Hey Castiel,

Sorry about Dean, I asked him to stop contacting you, but he said (and I'm quoting him here) "I won't stop contacting Cas until he realizes that I am in fact his friend." I'm sorry, I don't know what to do about him. He's going to keep bothering you until you bother him back. That's just how he is. There's no other way to put this, but he's your problem now. Also I was thinking about this Study Buddy/Partner thing you were talking about. And I would enjoy your opinion, you seem to know a lot about everybody in the group.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Study Partners

Dear Sam,

For you I would say my brother Gabriel, he's a prankster but he can get you through one hell of a year (also he brings food, like candy and he somehow gets the BEST chocolate, even as his brother I still have no idea where he gets it). As a friend (I hope) I would also be willing to be your study partner. I know you would probably like to work with Gabriel, you two seem to have much more in common, but I would like to work with you. You seem like a hard worker, and we both could benefit from helping each other.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: re: Study Partners

Dear Castiel,

I would enjoy being your study partner. In all honesty, I really don't know how to do the "study partner" thing and you seem nice enough. But you should be warned, Dean is my brother and once he finds out about this, you are going to go through hell.

Your friend,

Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: re: Study Partners

Dear Sam,

I can handle Dean. I have three words for you about Dean bothering me: bring it on.

Your friend,

Castiel


	2. Chapter 2

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Hey Angel,

I can't believe you think you can handle me ;)

-Dean

P.S. I saw the email you sent my brother. How cute!

~.~

To: DWinchester

From CNovak

Subject: Re: none

Dean,

I have asked you before** DO NOT CALL ME ANGEL**! And why do you read your brothers email? How do you know his password? Does he know that you read his emails? I am not cute!

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Angel

Cas,

I must admit that Sam does know that I read his emails and he doesn't care. And yes, yes you are cute. Especially when you say not to call you Angel

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From CNovak

Subject: Re: Angel

DEAN,

STOP CALLING ME ANGEL!

Sincerely,

Castiel Novak

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Angel

Angel,

I will never stop calling you Angel. Cas, you will always be 'Angel' to me.

-Dean

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Your brother

Sam,

I have to say you are a true saint. Dealing with someone like Dean Winchester on a DAILY basis, it must take a herculean effort not to strangle him. Is he always this…annoying? I mean this in no way connected to you. From knowing you to knowing your brother through his insistent emails, I have come to conclude that you are not in fact related and that Dean must be some sort of demon, and not your brother because you are so different from each other.

Sincerely,

Castiel

P.S. He's reading your emails, if you don't already know.

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Your brother

Castiel,

Yeah I know Dean reads my emails, it's an older-brother-over-protective thing he's got going on. Not something I normally tell people I just got to know but my mom died in a house fire when I was a baby. My dad got me and Dean out of the house just in time but my mom…anyway Dean's been a bit over protective ever since. I don't mind it really. It's been this way since I can remember. It helps Dean, I think, to have somebody to worry about or else he'll start to worry about if he could have saved my mom. I think that Dean feels the fire is his fault somehow. I don't know why, he was only four at the time. And you're right sometimes it is a herculean effort to deal with him he can be a HUGE pain in the ass (I hope you tell him this, you can quote me if you like, he doesn't believe me when I say it and he responds with the phrase "I think I'm adorable"). But he's my brother, and like it or not, he's got a cool car, which is why I don't exorcise him. ;)

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Your brother

Sam,

I, um, I didn't know about your mother…obviously…um I just thought that Dean was an ass because he was obnoxious. I feel like the ass now…thinking that I know everything about you from just knowing you for a short time. I guess this shows how different we both are. To even out my conscience I will share some information about me that not many people are privileged to know. I have a brother named Lucifer. He dropped out of school a few years back because he couldn't handle the pressure. I still talk to him sometimes. He's happy just drifting along the coast. He's always been a jack-of-all-trades type guy. And no I have no idea why my parents named my brother Lucifer. They've always been kind of eccentric. Just take a look at my name.

Sincerely,

Castiel

P.S. What kind of car?

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Your brother

Castiel,

Wow, a brother named Lucifer. That takes the cake. I also don't know what to say. That's different. And your parents sound cool. Different kind of people, I guess. Dean drives a 1967 Chevy Impala. Black. He thinks it's cool and he's totally right. What can I say? I'm also kind of a sucker for that car. It's a sweet car and an amazing ride. That sentence sounds weird. Whatever, I'm not changing it.

-Sam

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

I had no idea you were so interested. But I think we should stay friends, after all, you're a bit too nerdy for me. I'm into the more dreamy type myself. I can't decide whether you're dreamy or not because I haven't seen you yet. And yes my car is cool. Yes my car is amazing. Sam will _**NEVER**_ be taking it out for a drive so you can ride in it. I don't care what you have to say in the matter, it's my car. Wow a brother named Lucifer. He sure had the best cards handed to him. I hope he's happy. I have Sammy to support, so I can't just get up and go. I am not an ass, but I do have a nice one. Which sits comfortably in my car, which you will never, ever, get to sit in. I don't care if you beg. It's my awesome ass in my awesome car. Awesome isn't it?

-Dean

P.S. I'm awesome not an ass.

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Dean,

Why must you insist on calling me "Angel"? I am not nor will I ever be an angel. Have you even read your own emails? You ARE an ass. Where or not you happen to be "awesome" you're still an ass. And for your information, I was asking about your car because I was curious as to what car you drive, I was expecting more of a dump, say trashcan? I was talking to Sam, not you. At least my brother doesn't read my emails. He understands that I value my privacy. I like my privacy, won't Sam like his?

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

I insist on calling you Angel, because of reasons. And I am not an "Ass" I am adorable. HOW DARE YOU CALL BABY A TRASHCAN! I WOULD NEVER GO AS FAR TO CALL ANOTHER MAN'S CAR A TRASHCAN THE BOND BETWEEN A MAN AND HIS CAR IS FOREVER! It's like the bond between a boy and his dog. Calling a man's car a trashcan is unforgivable. I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to you again Angel! And Sam doesn't care that I read his emails, if he doesn't care why should you?

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Dean,

Are you sure? Are you really never going to talk to me again! Hallelujah! That was the greatest email I have ever received! DEAN WINCHESTER IS NEVER GOING TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! OH HAPPY DAY! I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO DEAN WINCHESTER EVER AGAIN!

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

Never mind, I can't stay mad at you forever Angel. We can keep talking :P. You're not getting rid of me that easily.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Dean,

G-d dammit, I fucked up! I fucked up! I fucked up! G-d motherfucking dammit! I fucked up really good this time! I fucked up!

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNocak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: So you like to talk about me?

Angel,

Yes you did fuck up. But it was a good fuck up. Because your endgame is me and I'm awesome…and adorable. So you got the better part of the deal. Because I'm the whole package. ;)

-Dean


	3. Chapter 3

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Can I get a refund

Dean,

Seeing as how you are the "whole package" (your words not mine) I would like a refund because this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to email Sam Winchester, and tell him the good news. But I accidently sent it to you. The biggest regret of my life is all thanks to a fucking spelling error.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Can I get a refund

Angel,

There is no way you can give me back. I'm non-refundable. Plus I'm adorable. So I'm obviously the whole package. You could do a lot worse than me. Trust me. We've all been there. You made your bed now you have to lie in it. Some friendly advice: don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

-Dean

P.S. I like it when you curse, it makes you sound less like you have a stick up your ass.

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Meet me at the library

Hey Sam,

I was wondering if you could help me study with my religious mythology class. I know, I know what a weird class to need help studying in. But it's part of my minor (religious studies). I know you also take that class. It's for the one test. The really big one, the most important one, you know the one I'm talking about. Wow I'm starting to sound really redundant. But you know the test I'm talking about. Meet me at the library on South Street at say 2 pm?

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Meet me in the library

Castiel,

Yeah of course, I'll help you study. But can it wait until 3pm? Dean's working on my car, and I need to wait for him to be finished. It's either that or borrow his car and he wouldn't let me borrow Baby. Yeah he named his car, I don't even know. Like at all, he's a bit quirky. Anyway I know the test; I took the course last semester, and aced the test. Plus my minor is also in religious studies. Can't say why though, I like the lore I guess. But for real, I'll help you. The test is pretty hard so I can give you some pointers for it.

-Sam

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Where have ya been?

Featherface,

Talk to me! Where's our to-and-fro? Come on don't leave me hanging here!

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Where have ya been?

Dean,

For the last time, my name is Castiel, not 'Featherface', not 'Angel', and not 'Cas'.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Where have ya been?

Feathers,

Alright whatever you say ANGEL! :P

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Where have ya been?

Dean,

MY NAME IS _**NOT**_ Feathers either. And from now on I'm ignoring you.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Come on

Cas,

You're going to ignore me? Come one Angel, why do you have to ignore me? They're just nicknames. I was playing with you. For all I care, you could have given me a couple of crazy nicknames.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Cas,

Are you really going to ignore me? For real? This is a first. For real.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Castiel,

Are you okay? No scathing retort? No insulting my intelligence, or telling me to fuck off with these incessant emails? I know you are still talking to Sam.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Castiel,

Are you alive? Did that giant test in your religion mythology or whatever class it was go okay? What about your studying? Sam's pretty good with that school/study/nerd thing. Email me back!

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: none

Castiel,

I'm working on Sam's car. It's not as good as Baby, but Sam's car is still good. She runs, not as great as Baby but that's because I work more on Baby than I work on Sam's car. But that's out of respect for his car. I don't work on Sam's car unless Sam asks me too.

-Dean

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Studying with you is awesome!

Castiel,

I didn't realize that you were so fun to be around. I can't believe we almost got kicked out of the library! That would have been embarrassing. Thank god for the coffee shop two blocks over. I'm really just happy that Dean got my car fixed up just in time.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Studying with you is awesome!

Sam,

What do you mean you didn't realize I was so fun to be around? Like what the hell man? Do you not realize who I am? I'm Castiel Novak I'm the best person to be around if you want to have fun!

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: CNovak

From: SWinchester

Subject: Re: Re: Studying with you is awesome!

Castiel,

I'm sorry I said you weren't fun. I just meant that you seem like more of a flashcard kinda studier, not whatever the hell you really are. That's just really fucking cool and weird and now that I know what kind of studier you are I can't get over it. Or think that it is anything other than you. It's weird and different and totally you and something I can't even imagine you not doing.

-Sam

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: I know what you mean

Sam,

Not everybody thinks of me as a jeopardy kinda guy. Plus I make my own games for the classes, it's a fun thing to do and it helps me study.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

Come pick me up I'm on 333 please come now! My car broke down again. You didn't fix it completely! I need you! You didn't pick up when I called.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

Sorry I was fixing up Mrs. Lawrence's car and didn't hear the phone until it said I missed a call. For an old bitty she drives pretty recklessly. You needed to leave so I could only do a superficial fix-up. I'll fix it up for you later. I'll come and get you in the truck. Just hang tight, I'll be there soon.

~.~

To: CNovak

From: DWinchester

Subject: Sam

Cas,

We need to forget your petty hatred of me at the moment. Sam just texted me that his car broke down and it's dark out. He's a big guy but, it's gonna take me at least ten minutes to get to him. He's on route 333. You're closer to him. Can you bring him home? When you get to him, he'll tell you the address, just tell him that I sent you. I'm going to get his car, but I might hit traffic, so I don't know how long it will be until I can get to him.

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Sam

Dean,

I'm on my way.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: Sam W.

From: Castiel N.

Dean emailed me about your predicament. I'm on my way.

~.~

To: Castiel N.

From: Sam W.

Cool. I'm here and it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

I told Cas where you were. He said he's going to pick you up. I'm going to get your car.

~.~

To: Dean

From: Sam

Okay he told me. I'm waiting for him. Thanks for helping me.

~.~

To: Sam

From: Dean

You're my brother of course I would help you.

~.~

To: Castiel N.

From: Sam W.

Thanks for helping me

~.~

To: SWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: none

Hey Sam,

You're welcome. And sorry I couldn't text you back later. I don't text while driving. And it was no trouble, really. I would do anything for a friend.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: none

Dean,

Thanks for telling me about Sam. You're not as bad as I thought you were.

Sincerely,

Castiel

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: none

Cas,

Thanks Angel. That means a lot. :P

-Dean

~.~

To: DWinchester

From: CNovak

Subject: Re: Re: none

DEAN,

PLEASE STOP CALLING ME ANGEL! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHARACTER FROM _BUFFY_ TO YOU?! NO I DO NOT! SO PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT! AND NO I AM NOT FROM JOSS WHEDON'S SPIN-OFF SHOW (self titled) _ANGEL_! I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! I AM ALSO NOT A VAMPIRE WITH A SOUL! STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Sincerely,

Castiel


End file.
